1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be charged and discharged unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones or notebook computers and camcorders and high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc. or high-capacity storage devices.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured with a high-capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., an electric vehicle, etc. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, an prismatic shape, and the like.
When a conductive foreign material such as a nail, a screw, or the like penetrates into the rechargeable battery from the outside of the rechargeable battery, a short-circuit may occur inside of the rechargeable battery. When the short-circuit occurs, the internal temperature of the rechargeable battery rapidly increases to cause a risk that the rechargeable battery will be fired or exploded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.